


I Think I Always Have

by TellMeAStoryKayla



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeAStoryKayla/pseuds/TellMeAStoryKayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little scene where some confessions are made, ATLA read and find out more i guess, its not that long. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Always Have

She shakily takes in a breath and looks away from him, speaking over her shoulder so he can't she the tears she's trying so desperately hard to hide, "What do you want?" Her voice is quiet, not holding any of the harshness it used to, four years ago.

He says nothing, just stares at her, wondering quietly to himself when everything changed, when they changed, when she changed. It wasn't like her to be so... so.. quiet, so, drawn into herself. He missed the days when the ground would shake with her anger, and laughter. Now, the earth only seemed to sigh quietly to itself or occasionally rumble with silent tears. He hated it. He wasn't sure what had changed with them. She used to tell him everything, as did he with her. He'd grown used to her constant presence and came to enjoy it. As they began to drift, he noticed a small hole in his heart, not physically of course, but he felt, a hollowness when she wasn't with him. He tried to ignore it, but as time went by, and she began to mature, he noticed others had started to take a liking to her. He didn't understand at first, only seeing the young girl he used to know instead of the woman she became. When she walked out on him one night, he finally noticed. He noticed what he'd been missing out on, what everyone else seemed to see, and the hollowness he'd been trying to ignore came back with a vengeance. 

He understood, yet he couldn't seem to wrap his brain around it. He loved her. She was his best friend and he loved her regardless. He was such a fool. How could he love someone who could never love an idiot like himself, all she saw was an stupid Meathead. All thoughts leave him as he gazes at her, colored by moon and firelight. Yue is full , and she shines brightly down onto raven colored hair that frames pale soft cheeks and tumbles down her small back. The wind picks up slightly and the sent of earth and rain finds its way to his nose and he inhales deeply, smiling softly at her sent. He listens for a moment and hears her shakily release a breath, as she calms herself down. He can't stand to see her this way and moves to sit next to her, tearing his eyes away, knowing she doesn't like to be seen as 'weak'.

He tilts his head to the side slightly and peeks at her from the corner of his eye, his breath hitching in his throat when he sees her beautiful face. Her eyes shut loosely, tear stains down her cheeks, her breath coming out in small clouds between her slightly parted lips as she faces forward. "I want..." he starts, fumbling to say what he's wanted to say for a while. "I...I want.."

Seeming a bit irritated, like her old self, her eyes flash open and she glares in his direction, "Spit it out Meathead! What do you want!"

Hearing emotion in her voice brings a small smile to his lips and the spirit back to his heart as he turns to face her, gripping her hands tightly even as she tries to yank them away. "I want you."

Hearing his words, she stops her efforts in trying to escape and just sits, her hands in his, her brain soaking in what she's just heard, "you...you what?"

He smiles a bit wider as he replies, his voice shaking slightly, "I..I want you," seeing her face slightly brighten he continues, stronger, "I love you."

Fresh tears spill down her cheeks as she stares blankly somewhere over his shoulder, a smile creeping into her face as she whispers, more as conformation to herself than lack of hearing, "I don't understand..."

"I want you Toph," he repeats quietly, reaching his hands up and wiping her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

Her smile falters when she remembers something. "What about Suki?" she responds quietly, retreating into her monotone voice again.

What about Suki? He wonders to himself. They'd been done for a long time. Ever since she moved back to Kyoshi Island with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. She said she had a duty to her village and that she couldn't let something like passion get in the way of that. He knew that she was only saying that because she'd noticed his change in attention. She'd noticed that it wasn't her that his eyes followed in a room anymore.

Instead of explaining all of that, he simply shrugs and pulls her back to him again, "Suki wasn't the right girl for me. You are."

Not yet believing him totally, she hesitantly scooted closer to him, noticing the beat of his heart skyrocket. She places her hand on his chest, right over his heart. "Tell me again," she demands.

His hand comes up and lightly brushes a stray strand of hair from her cheek, and whispers, knowing she'll have no problem hearing it, "I want you Toph Bei Fong, and no one else." 

His heart doesn't falter, and she knows he's telling the truth, which spurs a grin like no other. Seeing this, in one quick motion, he pulls her into his lap and has his arms around her waist tightly with his face pressed into her hair. "I love you Toph, I think I always have."

Again his heart stays steady. She grins again and pulls back, if she could see she'd be looking directly into his eyes, "it's about time Meathead." Then she buries her head into his neck, "I thought you'd never come around."

He pulls back slightly to look into her sightless milky green eyes, smirking slightly, happiness overwhelming his senses as he teases "what was that Toph?

She can feel him staring at her, can feel his smirk and smugness, but she doesn't care, this is the most happy she's been in a long time. She can feel his heartbeat loud and strong, playing a song just for her. She simply shakes her head and tilts it upward, her finger finding its way to his lip to guide her own to them. She smiles softly as she feels the pressure of his lips returning the kiss and she pulls back slightly, their lips barely touching as she whispers back, "I said, I love you too Sokka."


End file.
